


Help From Alpha

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hello darling! I have a mighty need for Alpha/Omega Sam and Dean mpreg. Think you could help me with that :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help From Alpha

"Dean! Dean, I need you!" Sam called, lying down on the bed.

Dean came rushing into the room, eyes big.

"Sammy? Sammy, you OK?"

"Need help going to the bathroom, Dean. Help me up." Sam said, reaching out. "I lied down and I can’t get up."

Dean grinned despite himself, seeing Sam who was eight months along and really showing it.

Carefully, Dean helped Sam up, helping him to the bathroom, while he waddled.

"You’re adorable." Dean grinned.

"Shut up. I may be eight months, but I am not afraid to hit you." Sam said, a hand on his back, as he walked into the bathroom.

He used the toilet, Dean keeping an eye on him.

"You want to get something to eat?" Dean asked.

"God, I would  _love_  that.” Sam groaned. Dean led Sam through the bunker and sat him down at the main table.

"I’ll go make you something, my adorable Omega." Dean grinned, pressing his nose against Sam’s.

"I told you, shush. Don’t test me when I’m all homornally." Sam murmured, but a smile emerged on his face, and Dean kissed him, before straightening up and moving to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Dean said, with a wink, disappearing around the corner. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes and he rubbed his stomach, murmuring soft words to the child growing inside of him.


End file.
